The Last Prophecy
by Netheria Projects
Summary: This does not have Ente Isla in it at all! It's more like Heaven and Hell in our time. However we did split Satan and Lucifer into two beings like the real manga. This is a bit weird so have fun reading it. Up: Hiatus. Satan x God , Michael x Levi
1. Chapter 1 - Eve

**Chapter 1 - Eve**

"Eve…" I blinked and looked up at my father with his cold dark red eyes. "Yes father…" I looked down at the ground wondering what my father was going to say when the door bursts open. "Father, the angels are attacking our borders." My father looked over at my brother Lucien who rushed in and sighed. "Lucien you and your brother will take the armies to defend our borders." My brother nodded and quickly left me alone with father. My father turned back to me and stared. "Go back to your room. Amon will be with you to make sure nothing happens." I nodded and walked outside my father's throne room.

As I found myself outside the throne room, I noticed a figure waiting by a pillar. "Grand General Belial." A silver haired man looked down at me and then walked down the hall. When he brought me to my room, I fell on my bed and grabbed a piece of paper. I grabbed a pen and started to write on it. After a few minutes I heard a knock on the door and I looked over and replied, "Come on in." I heard the light patter of feet and a light voice sounded. "Good evening miss, I brought you some pastries and a cup of herbal tea." I sat up and yawned. "Thank you Maria... I feel like everyone hates me besides my brothers." She sets down the tray onto my bed and tips her head, "I dunno, Abbadon likes you." I looked over confused, "Who?" She blinks and looked over at me, "Zeifer." I blinked quietly and sighed. "Still no clue." She sighed, "Never mind..." she hands me a scone then sat down, "What do you think about the war?" I sighed and looked over, "I don't have a say. I never will because I'm powerless and useless." Maria looked at me sadly, "That isn't true. Since you are monarchy you are able to have your voice heard unlike me." I looked away and sighed. "I still don't have a voice... powers speak more actions than words. My brothers are powerful and look at them now." Maria sighed and shook her head, "Not true. You need a smart leader not a powerful one. If you didn't have a smart and wise leader you would lose all kinds of wars." I looked over and sighed. "And that perfectly describes Lucien... no wonder he is the crown prince. They all get adventure while I'm trapped in this cage with my wings clipped to the cage." Maria chuckles lightly and covers her mouth with a smile, "Hehe! Aw darling you got no wings!" I puffed my cheeks and looked over. "None _yet_!" She chuckles more and then pats my head, "That is true! However normally babies get their wings around age one. Well little buds that is." I frowned and looked away. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at Maria. "Leave! I'm going to sleep." She laughs and moves the tray to my nightstand, "Alright! I'm leaving." She sets the pillow under my head and flicks off the lamp then turns the lights off and slides the door shut behind her.

As everything turned black I stood in the darkness of my dreams until I saw someone with white hair and purple eyes. "Who are you?" They turned to look at me and gave a smile before disappearing. I wake up with a jolt and I start breathing heavily. I looked around and it was already morning. I got up and got out of my bed then I changed clothes. I walked out to my balcony and stared at the sun rising. I felt a gust of wind and I turned around to see two boys behind me. "How did it go Lucien... Bael?" They both looked at me and smiled. "A success what else would happen?" I chuckled and gave them both a hug. "I'm glad you two are home." They each take turns patting me on the head and I hiss. "I'm not a child you two!" Lucien looked down and gave me a smile. "You'll always be our little sister and a child." I rolled my eyes and looked away. Bael looked at Lucien before saying, "Let's go and eat in the dining room." I nodded and we walked out of my room.


	2. Chapter 2 - Adam

**Chapter 2 - Adam**

"Adam make your move." I looked over at my mentor quietly and sighed. "Sorry Madam Lafayette, something happened this morning which has distracted me." I looked around the peaceful garden and I found many people watching us. "What happened Adam?" I blinked and looked away. "It's nothing important. Just thinking of a girl." Madam Lafayette blinked and we heard a lot of swooning behind us. "Adam don't talk out loud, you'll make people faint." I nod quietly and moved my chess piece.

After a while there was a woosh of wings, and a small boy walked over to me and then glared back the beings in the garden, "You all need to go back to your homes! Move it!" All of the crowds run away and I turned over to the boy. "I didn't do anything." Lafayette glared at the boy and looked away. The boy shoved his hands into his pockets and raised an eyebrow, "What?" He looked at me and pulled my ear, "Huh. Not too shabby. A stud like you shouldn't be alive." I looked away and sighed, "Never said I wanted the attention." Lafayette looked over and frowned. The boy pocket his hand and gave me dead look, "Yeah. Ok... what ever." He hands a piece of paper to Madam Lafayette and then leaned over and studied me, "Can't tell are you a male? I mean your voice sounds like it. Plus you are pretty flat chested." He taps his chin then a golden chair appeared and he chucks it across the garden and nails someone lurking in the gardens on the head. I blinked and looked over. "What?" He huffed and dusted his hands off then looked at me, "Yeah you. I can't tell." I blinked and looked over. "I've been a male my whole life..." The boy pulls my cheek, "Heh. Ok thought so." I pulled the boys cheek and looked over at Madam Lafayette and she was putting something in the letter. "Give this to the one who gave me the letter, and don't bother coming back." I blinked and looked away. "Was there anything else you needed Michael?" The boy named Michael looked over at her and blinked, "Ha! I can come where I want when I please." He takes the letter then puts it into his pocket. He smiles at me, "Have fun! Plus it looks like little whitey has you in checkmate." He flared his wings and flew off. I blinked and looked at Lafayette knocked the chess piece off the table and walked away. I blinked and sighed. "Seriously he did not need to say that." I got up and walked away.

As I walked around I found myself at one of the celestial lakes and I sighed. "Who was she?" A body ran into me and latched onto my back, I turned and saw a little girl looking at me, "Hello Adam! How are you?!" I blinked and looked at the little girl. "I'm fine Fione..." Fione squeals, "You are funny! I think of you as a brother!" I looked over and blinked, "Why's that?" She sighed and sank, "Because... you have white hair and so do I." I softly smiled and pat Fione on the head. "I guess we do. Should you be out at this time of day?" She shrugs, "Dieu wouldn't hurt me, neither would the Deity." I blinked and looked over confused, "Deity?" She slaps her forehead, "The high angels. Wow you are a air head. Got anything in there?" I chuckled and looked over. "Yes I do Fione, just wasn't sure on which one you were talking about. Now would this little princess like to go on a walk with me?" Fione crawls off, "Sure! Too bad you can't fly." I looked over and sighed. "It's a true shame but you can't see all sights clearly up in the sky." She puckered her lips, "Pffft. Lies." I looked over and laughed. "It's true." She wraps her wings around her and waffles away, "No." She flies over to me and grabs me by the waist and carried me up and b-lines toward the palace, "I'mma show you my favorite spot!" I blinked and looked over. "What are you doing Fione!" She huffed and veers off to the side and drops down onto a glass bridge and runs inside the glass building. I sighed and looked around. "Oh Fione what is going on?" I walked after Fione and sighed.

When I found Fione, she was in this backyard like area and I sighed. "Fione what are we doing here?" Fione points to the waterfall that was falling from a floating island into the stream here and picks me up then flew me to the top, "Ok now look over there." The palace was lit up with the moon's rays and glistened like a sunset. "It is beautiful but we shouldn't be here Fione." She snorted then picked me up by the waist and then flew me back down to the grass, "Meh." She walked back into the house and I followed. Right when we got to the door there were footsteps heard behind us.

I turned and saw Michael with a toothbrush in his mouth. He blinked a few times then murmured, "Hey Fione." Michael looked at me and then back at Fione, "What are you doing here?" I blinked and looked over, "I got dragged here." Michael took the toothbrush out of his mouth and replied clearly, "Huh... well she can come and go as she pleases. I don't know about you though Whitey." I blinked and looked over, "What part of I got dragged here did you not understand." Michael huffed, "I didn't ask you again why you were here. I was telling you that I don't know if I would like you to come back here." He crosses his arms and made a tsking noise, "You are dense Mister." I looked over and sighed, "I would love to leave but I really can't just fly away on a pair of wings now can I." Michael sighed and walked over to me and tossed his toothbrush aside. "You made this easy for me..." he pushed me outside and then he wrapped his arms around my waist and muttered into my ear, "You might want to close your eyes." I frowned and glared, "I'm not scared of heights. Don't you dare touch me." Michael snorted, "Too bad..." I heard a gust of wind and then we went airborne for a split second then we were falling. Fione giggles, "Wee!" We bulleted towards the palace and then right when we were nearing the path there was a pull and then we parachuted up a bit then landed.

Michael let go and then walked in front of me. He had one set of wings which was odd for an archangel. "This way." He turned and then folded in his wings, "Fione. Go get Diana." Fione saluted then flew off. I glared and looked over. "Where am I? Then why am I here?" Michael looked at me and pushed me inside, "You have a requested audience with Dieu." We walked down a long Hall with Archangel guards lining the hall. They bowed as Michael passed and he opened marble doors and then there was a blast of light as they opened. As the light dimmed I saw a male dressed in a white robe on a golden throne. Michael crouched down and bowed his head. "Your Majesty." The man on the throne seemed to be watching me with a curious look. I blinked confused. "Huh?" Michael looked at me with irritation and pulled me down onto my knees. "Be respectful." I looked back at the guy on the throne and he studied me more before looking at an angel to his left and nodded. The angel left and then the man on the throne looked back at me and I hissed at Michael. "I told you not to touch me!" Michael flicked my nose, "I can do as I please." He stood up and walked over to the man on the throne and went to his right and gestured to him, "This is Dieu, the Lord of the Heavens. Please give him your utmost respect." Dieu narrowed his eyes at me then leaned over to Michael and whispered something. Michael nods then frowns before looking back at me. "And what's your problem Michael." Dieu sighed, "Excuse Prince Michael... he seems to have grown attached to you somehow." Michael froze then looked away. "Please do rise Adam." Dieu folded his hands into his lap and studied me a bit more. I got up and looked away. "Then he can stop. I don't do attachments." Michael pursed his lips and then leaned over to Dieu and whispered something.

Dieu sighed and waved his hand and then Michael was gone. "Tell me Adam. How has your mentor been treating you?" I pulled back my emotions then remained neutral. "More helpful than if I actually had parent." Dieu blinked and tipped his head, "Angels don't have parents Adam. Who told you about these, 'parents'?" I blinked and looked over. "You expect me to believe that no one has parents. I could be god damn human because I'm not the same." Dieu made a unpleasant look, "Please don't use my name that way. It's not very nice... plus. Ask Fione, she has no parents. I made her from dust. She has blue tinted wings, everyone is different. Trust me Adam, you aren't a human." I turned around and looked away. "Like I'm going to believe that. Anyways I am leaving, I'm wasting time. Since I have to walk all the way home, since people think it's a good idea to drag me wherever they want." Dieu laughed, "Oh Adam. This palace is on a floating island. Your home is a few islands over. Have fun with that!" The doors burst open and Fione comes flying in, "Addddam!" She flew into my chest and clings to me, "I brought Diana! She can help you awaken your powers!" I looked over confused. "What?"

The girl by the doors looked at me and then at Dieu and shook her head, "Oh dear." She walked over to me and poked my forehead, "You Mister are going to have to work hard. Your powers are like gone." I blinked and looked over. "I don't have any powers. Does no one get that." Dieu's voice chimes behind me, "You do. Just deep down." I turned around and he was standing, "Train with Diana and Raphael on Earth. I am sure they will be awakened there." He paused, "Now I am going to go pay someone a visit..." He disappears in a bright light. I blinked and looked over. "You have got to be kidding." Diana stared at me, "Dork." There was a gust of wind and then I heard Michael's voice, "Packed and ready!" I heard another voice, "Diana... I got the house ready. Dieu will be joining us later after he uh. Does something." Diana sighed and laid a hand on me then Fione touches Diana as the other two laid a hand on her. There was a weird pull then a flash of white.


	3. Chapter 3 - Eve

**Chapter 3 - Eve**

I walked through the halls quietly and I walk into something and I start to cry. There was a calm voice, "Oh dear. What do we have here, you're not hurt are you?" I looked up and saw a strange woman and stepped back. "Who are you?" Tears stained my cheeks quietly as my eyes burned from the tears. The woman had green hair with green eyes, she didn't seem to be a demon. She smiled softly, "I'm just a woman... doing some business here." She hands me a Kleenex and brushed my hair out of my eyes. I heard rustling coming from the corridor and quickly got up. "Oh no, they know I'm awake now!" The strange women looked down the hall and smiles, "Oh well! Whoopsies!" I turned away and looked down the corridor and heard, "Bael look around there and I'll go along here. Eve can't be far away. Father will kill us if she doesn't get found." I hesitated slightly and quietly contemplated. "I should probably go to my brothers... sorry for running into you miss." She waved her hand downward toward the ground, "Oh no biggie. Plus I need to talk to Satan for a bit." I turned and looked at the woman. "Father is currently busy... plus he doesn't like unexpected guest or people who intrude when he's busy." The women huffed, "Never changes goes he..." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I guess I better leave then... I made him mad once I shouldn't do it again."

I turned away and felt something pull me and I looked up and noticed my father. "What the hell are you doing here hag!" The women huffed, "I'm barely older than you. So shut up Satan!" She points her finger at him and growls, "You are one horrible father!" I looked up and my father picked me up quietly. "I don't need lessons from you hag. You are a terrible deceiver who needs to leave and leave my children alone." The women casted a look down, "Ha... your kids." She pushed him back, "You need to leave my family alone too you know!" My father looked over and snarled. "You have that privilege for Eve a long long time ago. You aren't welcome here and take your sorry excuse of yourself out of my castle. Belial..." I looked over and noticed Belial appeared next to my father and my father set me down next to Belial. "Take Eve back to her room and make sure she stays there until I return." Belial nods and walks me down the corridor hallway. I looked back carefully as I saw my father with that strange woman and I looked at Belial.

When we got to my room Belial walks in with me then puts me on my bed, and he sticks to the edge of the room polar opposite to me. "Um Belial... what's going on with father?" Belial looked up at me and remained quiet. I quickly got up and walked over to Belial then I poked him in the stomach. "Please tell me." He looked down at me quietly and his amber gold eyes pierced through me. "No..." I quietly moved back to my bed and waited for my father to return.

When I woke up, I heard a knock on the door and I got up and quickly opened the door. "Father?" I stared up to see my father and he looked perfectly normal except there was this mark on his neck. "Are you sick father?" My father looked down at me and sighed. "I'm perfectly well." Belial looked over and said, "You got sloppy." My father looked over and hissed, "Not with Eve in the room." I blinked and looked over. My father walked me back to my bed and put me in gently. "Sleep sweetly little one." I nodded and slowly fell asleep but not until I heard, "Belial watch over Eve tonight, I'm afraid the worst isn't over yet. It might still come back." I didn't know what was going on but my father wasn't happy. "Of course my Lord." I slowly drifted into sleep as my father walked out of the room.

In my sleep everything was dark. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I jumped. "Hello there sweetie." It was the voice of the women earlier. I stepped back and shook. "You can't be here...What did you do to my father?" The women sighed, "Nothing. Might of hit him a few times till he came to his senses." I blinked and frowned, "Leave! You hurt father and that is unforgivable!" The women sighed and looked away, "He's hurt me a lot so it's mutual." I stepped away with a neutral face. "Father only hurts people when they deserve it!" She looked back at me and blinked, "Not true." I looked over and replied. "My father protects his people!" Something changed in her eyes and she narrowed them, "Only if you knew what he has done little deary… you wouldn't be this protective. However you are a bit too young to know." I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Belial. "Leave Dieu you aren't welcome. Leave Eve alone. Her dreams are to be untampered with." She hits him back, "Your power can be stripped from you in a matter of seconds you know." I stepped in between the two of them and frowned, "Leave Belial alone!" A wave appeared and hit both Dieu and Belial and I blinked quietly. Belial got up and frowned, "Not from you they can't. You have no authority over me." He summons a black magic circle and incants something then the circle shines and the woman called Dieu disappeared. Belial looked down at me and sighed. "Wake up Eve." He disappears and I force myself awake.

When I wake up I see Belial by my side and I asked. "Who was that?" Belial turns to me and sighed. "Trouble. Let's get you to his majesty." I nodded and we walk to my father's room. After a few minutes Belial knocked on my father's door and my father opened the door tiredly. "What is it?" My father looks down at me and then at Belial. "What did you do to my daughter?" I chuckled and Belial groaned, "Dieu invaded her dreams." My father had a pale face full of anger and coldness. "This has gone on long enough…" Belial nodded and my father sighed. "Take Lucien, Bael, and Eve down to earth and hide Eve somewhere there. I will place a spell on her which won't allow them to find her." I blinked and looked over, "What about you father?" He looked down and gave a slight smile before it got covered up. "I'll visit when I can." My father looked at Belial and sighed. "Leave tonight." My father placed his on my forehead and chanted something before sighing, "The seal has already been placed so you all can leave. Belial take them to my place on earth and fabricate their background on earth." Belial nods before leaving and dragging me along with him.


	4. Chapter 4 - Adam

**Chapter 4 - Adam**

After the flash of light fades away I asked, "What just happened?" Diana looks at me and looks me up and down, "Huh your human look isn't that bad… Dieu gave you a nice look." She looks around and shoved me inside a house and smiled, "Your room is on this floor… you can find it by yourself…" She shimmers a bright flash of white then she looked different, "Fione! Michael! Raphael! Change your look!" There was a blinding light then I looked at them and they were different. Fione hugs my waist, "Cute!" Diana walks over to Raphael, "Huh you didn't really change yourself. Wow, ok, _husband!" _Raphael leers at her before walking upstairs, "Michael… come with me." Michael runs up the stairs with him and Fione purrs. Diana picks up Fione and walks out the stairs with her too, leaving me alone. I blinked quietly and sighed. "What the hell… am I doing here with these crazy people." There was some running upstairs then Fione bolts down the stairs and hides behind me, "I made Michael mad." There was a roar then Michael tackles us and grabs Fione, "I told you not to burst into my room without knocking! I was changing!" I glared and looked over. "And why the hell am I involved in this. Get off me!" Michael flies off of me with ease and lands on the floor and looks at Fione and chucks her up the stairs, "Pftt, Kids I tell you they are a nuisance." He looks at me with a cold stare before walking back up the stairs. There was a blast of light then I saw a long black haired man. He looked at me before sighing, "Where did they all go?" He taps his foot then Diana and Raphael appeared in front of him and they were in a middle of an argument. The man raised an eyebrow and looked at them and they looked back at him and smiled, "Hey Dieu…" I looked over and rolled my eyes. Dieu looked at me and snorted, "You look ridiculous." He looked back at Raphael and blinked, "You like your angelic look don't you." Raphael looked away and Diana poked him, "Dieu asked you a question." Raphael sighed and nodded before a Fione flew into his back and chimed, "Hey dad!" Raphael pulled her off and tossed her to Dieu, "I'm not your dad Fione." Dieu grinned, "You sort of are on Earth! Have fun with that you two!" Dieu looked back at me and sighed, "You have to find a girl that you saw in your dreams here ok?" I looked over confused. "I haven't seen a girl in my dreams…If I did it would be any of your business." Dieu gave me a hard look, "I'm God, I know everything so cut it out little Adam." I looked over and blinked, "No thanks I'm not doing any of your bidding." Dieu snorted, "You would if you knew your past Adam." He looks away and folded his arms. I looked over and chuckled. "And what do you mean by past? I don't have a past." Dieu looked back at me and narrowed his eyes, "You do, but you don't remember it at all." I looked away and sighed. "I don't believe you so you can stop… I'm going out." I turned and walked to the door. Dieu sighed and then there was a loud pop and I sensed that Dieu left. Diana cleared her voice, "Don't do anything stupid ok?" I looked back and glared. "I can take care of myself…" I left quietly and heard a lot of sounds.

After a long walk, I find myself back in the house and I heard a lot of yelling. Things flew across the room and I ducked constantly. "What is going on here?!" Fione laughed and flew around on her wings, "Weee!" Diana jumped up to grab her but missed. Michael was on the couch eating chips and Raphael was rubbing his head a toaster flew at him and nailed him on the head but there was no sign of injury. "Come back here!" Diana roared and grabbed Fione's leg and they crashed to the floor, "No wings! What if someone looked inside the house?!" Fione sighed and her wings vanished, "It's boring! I want to go out!" I twitched slightly and frowned before I snapped. "Everyone stop moving!" Michael froze and the other did too, after a few seconds Raphael narrowed his eyes and Michael coughed and zoomed at me, "You dork!" I ignored Michael and glared. "Now we need to set some rules down. _No one_ should be using their abilities in or out of the house. Only use it in the house _if_ there is a barrier that distorts the view from outside." Michael grins and looks at me, "You boy, can't tell Archangels what to do… we have a duty on earth here that you can not interfere with. As Archangels we have to perform minor miracles to humans that pray to us. You however…" He flicks my nose, "Can't do a thing about it." I hit Michael's hand off me and glared. "I don't care if you are an archangel or not, this isn't our realm. We abide by their rules not the ones we set on our realm." A door closed and then I heard, "Archangels are allowed to do what I ordered them to do, but I do like the barrier thing, I set one up… although Fione, no wings hon please." Fione sighed and nodded, "Alright Dieu." I turned and sighed. "None of you get it do you." Dieu looked at me and narrowed his eyes, "No, you don't get it." I looked over and sighed. "No I get it. This is the human world. They don't have to worry about powers or left out because they don't have them. But we invade their world with our powers and use our magic strings to guide their lives." I turned and a tear went down my cheek and I walked down the hall.

When I got to my room I slammed my door shut and I sat down in a corner. I rested my head against my knees which were hugged to my chest. There was a knock on the door then it opened. Raphael walked in and looks at me, "You don't look so good." I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him and glared. "Get _out_." Raphael holds the pillow and looked at me strangely, "Technically I am the father of you for now so you got no right to talk to me this way, plus this is my house." I got up and glared. I looked at the mirror and my eyes flashed red for a second but went away. Energy drained out of me in an instant and I sighed. "Then I'll leave…" Raphael sets the pillow back down and looked at me, "You know, Dieu didn't technically lie to you… he just kept this information away from you because he isn't fond of it… you did have parents." I looked out and rolled my eyes. "I really don't care at this moment. I'm so goddamn tired of all this angel hierarchy crap. Thinking they can just do whatever they want to whoever they want. It practically sickens me at this point." Raphael sighed, "Dieu has a reason, we have our rules and we don't go around blasting out powers everywhere, we just do minor miracles for those who need them." I laughed and looked away. "Like I said I don't care." I slightly coughed and my vision blurs and I lean myself against the wall. "Just leave me alone." Raphael sighed and got up and walked to the door, "Alright prince… I'm leaving." I stopped leaning against my door and I slowly walked until my vision went black and I heard a big crashing noise before everything goes silent.


End file.
